My 4th and last story!
by Yuri Anae Moore
Summary: THIS IS MY FINAL STORY! I'm SOOOOOOOO happy I finished a series!


3 years from the separation....

"I wonder if we'll really see Koga again." Yuri says to Ayame. "Sure we will! Your mother said that we probably will. Oh! and did you hear it's around mating season for the wolves." Ayame says. "Oh! right it is! That means we'll be seeing him and the others. "Girls!Girls! the other tribe is here." Reshonia calls. The two run over to Reshonia. They join up with the other females around her. " I know that you've all heard that it's mating season for the wolves,and also I forgot to mention that around this time we females will be chosen as wives."She says. All the girl squeal at the last part. "o.k. I want all of you girls to say who you want to be chosen by in other words who you want to pick you as their wife"she says. The girls think and at the same time they all say "I want Koga to pick me!" all the girls look at each other. ( Just to let you know Yuri and Ayame didn't say anything.) Ayame laughs. "You all realize that Koga's gonna pick Yuri, right?"She says. Yuri stands there looking madly at Ayame. Ayame looks back at her. "What! it's true!" Ayame says. "Hey! How do YOU know he'll pick her and not one of us?" a girl named Kyana says. "yeah!" the others say. Yuri decides to help Ayame if she gets stuck even though she'd get her self into the mess too."because I just know!" Ayame says. Kyana walks up to her. "Well we'll just see if it happens"she says. Ayame growls at her."Girls!Girls! stop this nonsense! The men are here." All the girls run out the den and see the men's tribe. Yuri and Ayame are the first ones to see Koga. He sees them and waves. They wave back. Kyana sees Yuri and Ayame wave to him and she bares her fangs and growls. Ayame looks at her and growls back fiercer and louder. Kyana backs up but doesn't lose the fierce expression on her face.

"O.k. now the males of the tribe will pick their wives." Reshonia says. The girls squeal quietly. Kyana stands next to Ayame and Yuri. "Well you two better get ready for disappointment because Koga's first and he's going to pick me." Kyana says to Yuri. Yuri looks at her. "What ever, If you're sooo sure he's gonna pick you then tell me TWO reasons why he would."Yuri says annoyed. "Well, he... and I were friends since we were 2, AND he liked me when we were small." Kyana says."Liked you when you were small! I doubt that." Yuri whispers as Ayame's Grand father comes up to announce some thing. "Today the males will pick a woman to marry" the Chieftain announces. He turns to the males. "And chose wisely, because after you chose you will be together for the rest of your lives." Ayame shoots her grandfather a stern look. He sees it and says "To say that in other words... wolf-demons that marry each other are bonded together and they stay bonded." Ayame nods to let him know that was the best thing to say to 19 and 18 year olds. "First up will be Koga." Ayame's father says. All the girls except for Yuri and Ayame can't help but to scream. Koga looks at Yuri and she smiles (blushes). She mouths to him that Kyana wants him to pick her and that she's been rude to she and Ayame. He nods and looks towards Kyana. She sees him and smiles. He looks at her and then says "I pick....Yuri to be my wife." Ayame and Yuri scream and The Chieftain, Ayame's father, and Reshonia chuckle. Koga goes over to Yuri and kisses her. She hugs him and a tear rolls down her cheek. She looks in Kyana's direction and sees her shocked, angry,confused and mostly hurt face. She scowls at Yuri when she sees her looking. She looks at Koga and smiles. "Yuri I told you that I loved you 8 years ago and I really meant it." He says. "I know" she says.

Hakaku picked Ayame,and even though she was mean to Ayame and Yuri, Ginta picked Kyana ( Kyana also liked Ginta and he knew it).After all the women were chosen and not 1 was left it was dawn and the sun was setting Yuri ran over to Ayame and hugged her. "I'll really miss you Ayame" Yuri says. "I'll miss you too, and hey if I'm an aunt any time soon just call for me with this and i'll come with Hakaku as fast as I can!" she says handing yuri a wooden flute. "It has our names carved into it and it makes the most beautiful and enchanting sounds you'll ever hear." Yuri looks at the Flute in her hand. " I promise I will." she says. Koga comes over to say goodbye to Ayame. After that Yuri and Koga leave and as they go Yuri sees a blue and purple full moon.

The End...

" And I knew after we headed off that Koga and I would live a happy life together and that he'd always love me"

-Yuri

And here are some facts.......

And just to let you know Yuri and koga had 3 children 2 girls named Karia and Lilly, and 1 boy named Kosa. Kosa looks like Koga but has black eyes like Yuri. Karia looks like Yuri but has Blue eyes like Koga.. And Lilly.... well she looks like both of them and she is a new born she was born April 9th,2009 and kosa was the 2nd born he was born December 24th ,2008, and I think you all know that Karia was the first born, she was born November 16th,2006.


End file.
